This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study uses beta lactoglobulin (BLG) because it is known to be a fast-folding protein which suffers unfolding upon oxidation. If FPOP is properly quenched, the distribution of BLG among oxidation states should be modeled by a Poisson distribution. If unfolding occurs on the timescale of oxidation, then the distribution should exhibit a non-Poisson character--the probability of a successive oxdiation of a protein is not independent of it previous oxidation.